YOUTH HURTS
by klasstar00
Summary: 'Byungjoo kira cintanya dengan Hojoon akan berjalan mulus dan berujung bahagia. Dia kira Hojoon akan selalu di sampingnya. Menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan. Sayangnya, itu hanya ada di angan - angan si jenius Kim Byungjoo.' YAOI/BL. ByungJoon/ToppDogg. Songfict, Youth Hurts -VIXX. Gaje, dldr. RnR please. New author


**YOUTH HURTS**

**BBYCHENJOON**

Byungjoo Kim | Hojoon Jeon

Hansol Kim | Hyosang Jin

YAOI | Hurt/Comfort | Drama | Songfict (Youth Hurts -VIXX)

T+

Oneshoot

Warning :

Broke!ByungJoon. Drama berlebih. Bahasa amburadul. Typossss. Rada maksud. Gaje.

**STORY BY BBYCHENJOON**

**'Everyone looks at us and says**

**That we're at our best age**

**That there's so much to experience in the world'**

**'Semua orang menatap kita dan berkata**

**Bahwa kita pada usia yang terbaik**

**Bahwa ada begitu banyak pengalaman di dunia'**

Byungjoo begitu percaya diri saat menggandeng tangan kekasih manisnya, Hojoon. Semua orang berkata jika mereka adalah pasangan serasi di umur mereka yang masih muda ini. Mereka juga menyatakan jika akan banyak pengalaman yang didapat oleh pasangan Byungjoo - Hojoon ke depannya. Byungjoo jadi suka membayangkan pengalaman apa yang akan didapatnya bersama Hojoon yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lembut dengan senyumannya yang cantik.

**'But why didn't they tell us the most important thing**

**That a break up is always waiting behind love'**

**'Tapi kenapa mereka tak memberitahu kita hal yang paling penting**

**Bahwa putus selalu menunggu di belakang cinta'**

Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahu Byungjoo akan hal yang paling penting dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan. Yaitu, kandasnya hubungan yang akan terjadi di setiap perjalanan cinta seseorang. Bisa berakhir baik dan juga bisa berakhir dengan buruk. Byungjoo terlalu terlena akan cintanya dengan Hojoon sehingga tak memikirkan masalah itu sekalipun.

**'These days, I'm stuck on my bed and I can't move**

**I don't even open my eyes in case I see you**

**I put my memories in my tears,letting them flow out along with you'**

**'Hari ini, aku terjebak di tempat tidurku dan tak bisa bergerak**

**Aku bahkan tak membuka mataku dalam kasusku melihatmu**

**Aku meletakkan kenanganku di air mataku , membiarkan mereka mengalir keluar bersama denganmu'**

Hari itu, Byungjoo terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya. Dia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia juga tak mau membuka matanya. Karena jika Byungjoo membuka matanya, hanya akan ada lintasan kenangannya bersama Hojoon.

Baik kenangan mereka berdua di apartemennya, gedung bioskop, taman bermain, maupun kampus. Lalu mengalirlah air matanya yang membawa pergi kenangan manis dan pahitnya bersama Hojoon.

**'Are you the same way ? **

**When you rubbed your small and pretty nose against my face**

**I felt that it was love**

**(Where are you, what are you doing) I miss you from those times'**

**'Apakah kau dengan cara yang sama ? **

**Bila Kau menggosok hidungmu yang kecil dan cantik itu melawan wajahku**

**Aku merasa itu adalah cinta**

**( Di mana kau , apa yang kau lakukan ) Aku merindukanmu dari waktu itu'**

Yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang Byungjoo fikirkan hanya satu.

'Apa Hojoon sama dengannya ?'

Maksudnya, Apa Hojoon rindu padanya juga ? Atau Hojoon justru tidak pernah peduli lagi padanya ? Byungjoo selalu menyerah saat memikirkan itu.

Teringat lah ia akan Hojoon yang sering menggosokkan hidungnya ke pipi atau hidungnya dengan gaya yang imut. Byungjoo selalu merasa jika lewat tindakan itulah Hojoon menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

Pertanyaan lain yang terkadang menyangkut di dalam fikirannya suka menyita waktunya di kala dosen melakukan pembahasan di kelasnya. Pertanyaannya :

'Dimana Hojoon ? Apa yang dilakukannya ?'

Dan setelahnya, hanya ada gumaman Byungjoo yang terkadang membuat Hansol, teman sekelasnya memandangnya prihatin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

**'You made me sing a love song**

**For the first time, then you left me**

**You made me listen to a break up song**

**For the first time, You spin around me like lyrics of a sad song'**

**'Kau membuatku menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta**

**Untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian kau meninggalkanku**

**Kau membuatku mendengarkan lagu putus**

**Untuk pertama kalinya, kau memutariku seperti lirik lagu sedih'**

Byungjoo selalu melankolis jika berhubungan dengan seorang laki - laki manis bernama Jeon Hojoon. Dia ingat sekali dulu saat baru jadian dengan Hojoon, Byungjoo sering mendengar lagu cinta yang membuatnya bersemangat jika akan menjalani aktifitasnya yang membosankan di kampus. Itu pertama kalinya Byungjoo mendengar lagu bertema cinta hampir setiap waktu kosong menghampirinya.

Juga saat dia putus dengan Hojoon. Tiba - tiba, entah disadari atau tidak, dia sering sekali mendengar lagu bermelodi lambat yang bertema tentang putus cinta. Dan itu juga untuk pertama kalinya selama hidup 20 tahun.

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya ada bayangan semu Hojoon berputar di kepalanya seperti lirik lagu sedih yang sering mampir ke telinganya.

**'The moment I started to grow up**

**The sight of your turned back**

**Told me that there are things I can't do on my own'**

**'Saat aku mulai tumbuh**

**Melihat kau berbalik**

**Mengatakan padaku bahwa ada suatu hal yang tak bisa ku kerjakan sendirian'**

Itu sudah 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang umur Byungjoo menginjak 23 tahun dengan pekerjaan meyakinkan sebagai manager sebuah perusahaan besar di kota Seoul. Dan kenyataan yang membuatnya merutuki pekerjaannya sebagai manager untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat diperintah untuk bertemu dengan rekan manager dari perusahaan lain di sebuah restoran mewah di sekitar gedung perusahaan pada malam pukul 7 itu untuk membahas kerja sama, dia bertemu mantan kekasih terakhirnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si manis Jeon Hojoon ? Byungjoo saat itu hanya diam sampai Hojoon tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya duduk dan memulai perbincangan.

Saat itu Byungjoo berusaha untuk profesional, jadi dia mulai membahas tentang kerja sama seperti apa yang akan dijalani oleh perusahaan yang memerkerjakan mereka. Mengesampingkan rasa sedih, terharu, marah, senang, dan apapun itu karena bertemu Hojoon kembali setelah 3 tahun.

Perbincangan bisnis mereka memakan waktu 2 jam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Keduanya berdiri dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih dan hormat. Lalu Byungjoo yang pertama kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan segera berlalu sebelum suara lembut Hojoon menginterupsi dirinya. Byungjoo merasakan perasaan hangat dan perih di dada bagian kirinya. Entah-

"Joo-ya, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri."

Disitulah Byungjoo mematung diam. Mencoba mencerna pernyataan Hojoon yang sudah berjalan melewatinya dengan senyum manis nan cantiknya.

**'The day you left me without any warning**

**The end of my youth had come**

**I had no fear when it came to love**

**But now you made me into a coward'**

**'Hari saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa peringatan**

**Akhir masa mudaku telah tiba**

**Aku tidak takut saat mencintai**

**Tapi sekarang kau membuatku menjadi pengecut'**

Dulu Hojoon meninggalkan Byungjoo dengan kalimat 'putus' tanpa tanda. Tanpa peringatan. Hojoon memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu tiba - tiba setelah study banding Byungjoo ke Jepang selesai. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan mulai saat itulah sebenarnya Byungjoo yakin jika masa mudanya yang indah hilang terenggut bersama Hojoon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dulu Byungjoo disenangi banyak temannya. Mulai dari perempuan sampai laki - laki. Sebelum mengenal Hojoon, dia juga sudah banyak berhubungan dengan perempuan maupun laki - laki. Dan dia tidak mempunyai begitu banyak masalah pada dirinya saat putus dengan mantan kekasihnya sebelum Hojoon. Bahkan dia masih bisa mencintai orang lain.

Tapi tidak setelah mengenal Hojoon. Byungjoo bermasalah pada dirinya setelah ditinggal Hojoon. Dia tidak bisa lagi mencintai orang lain. Bahkan untuk tertarik sekalipun. Dan sekarang, Byungjoo semakin takut akan semakin tenggelam dengan cintanya pada Hojoon. Katakan lah Byungjoo pengecut, karena memang itu adanya.

**'You and I**

**I think about the reason we broke up again**

**Through all the many questions**

**That have no answer at all, I'm becoming an adult**

**You and I, can't we become one again ?'**

**'Kau dan aku**

**Aku berpikir tentang penyebab kita putus lagi**

**Semua memulai banyak pertanyaan**

**Yang tidak punya jawaban, aku menjadi dewasa**

**Kau dan aku, tak bisakah kita bersatu lagi ?'**

Hojoon dan Byungjoo. Kalimat yang sangat Byungjoo suka. Kalimat itu juga yang membuatnya mengingat perihal putusnya hubungan dia dengan Hojoon. Membuat banyak pertanyaan melayang di otaknya yang tergolong jenius dalam akademik tapi tidak dengan hati. Dan selalu gagal menemukan jawaban.

Byungjoo selalu berfikir. Dari tahun ke tahun, dia pasti bertambah dewasa. Tak ada kah niatan untuk mempunyai pasangan lagi ? Dan Byungjoo langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Yang dia mau hanya Hojoon.

'Bisakah kita bersatu lagi ?' Jerit Byungjoo dalam hatinya.

**'The day we stayed up all night with butterflies in our stomachs**

**Did you forget ?**

**The day we first kissed as we looked at each other**

**You're still in me like a black and white photo'**

**'Hari saat kita terjaga sepanjang malam dengan kupu-kupu yang ada didalam perut kita**

**Apa kau lupa ?**

**Hari pertama kita berciuman saat kita saling pandang**

**Kau masih didalamku seperti foto hitam putih'**

Byungjoo mengingatnya. Malam dimana ia dan Hojoon menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen dengan kupu - kupu yang ada di dalam perut mereka karena sensasi menyenangkan tentang cinta mereka berdua. Dan Byungjoo selalu bergumam 'Apa kau lupa ?' atau 'Kau lupa tidak ?'.

Juga dengan hari dimana mereka berdua berada di apartemen Hojoon dan saling berdiam diri memandang satu sama lain. Lalu berciuman dengan hangatnya untuk pertama kalinya selama 2 tahun berpacaran di kala winter menyapa Korea.

Hojoon masih ada di dalam Byungjoo. Seperti foto hitam putih yang selalu tersimpan rapi di memori Byungjoo.

**'I thought love would be endless happiness**

**I thought you would always be by my side'**

**'Aku pikir cinta akan berujung dengan kebahagiaan**

**Aku pikir kau akan selalu ada disisiku'**

Byungjoo kira cintanya dengan Hojoon akan berjalan mulus dan berujung bahagia. Dia kira Hojoon akan selalu di sampingnya. Menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan. Sayangnya, itu hanya ada di angan - angan si jenius Kim Byungjoo.

**'Don't speak too easily. Don't envy us**

**Our youth hurts so much'**

**'Jangan berbicara dengan enteng. Jangan iri pada kita**

**Masa muda kita begitu menyakitkan'**

"Bahagianya punya kekasih seperti Hojoon. Sudah manis, baik pula. Aku iri."

"Beruntungnya dirimu, Byungjoo. Aku iri sekali. Kapan aku punya kekasih ?"

"Serasi sekali. Aku semakin iri dengan kalian. Aku dengan kekasihku saja tak bisa terus bersama. Semoga langgeng."

Itu perkataan sebagian teman kuliah Byungjoo 8 tahun lalu. Byungjoo sudah menginjak umur 28 tahun sekarang. Sukses menjadi seorang Direktur di perusahaan besar dengan harta kekayaan berlimpah. Punya saham dimana - mana, rumah bak istana, mobil sport berjejer di garasi, dan properti rumah yang mewah. Wajah rupawan, tubuh tegap, otak jenius, dambaan seluruh kaum.

Hanya saja, hidupnya hampa. Dari 8 tahun lalu, hatinya tak pernah berubah. Hatinya selalu berlabuh pada seorang Jeon Hojoon. Jeon Hojoon selalu menjadi titik kelemahannya. Jeon Hojoon adalah masa mudanya dulu.

Byungjoo sudah mengerti apa maksud pernyataan Hojoon 5 tahun lalu.

'Joo-ya, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendiri.'

Mungkin saja, maksud Hojoon dengan sesuatu itu adalah soal hatinya. Dia tak bisa membangun hatinya kembali tanpa seseorang yang membantunya. Dia tak bisa move on atau melupakan Hojoon dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia butuh orang lain.

Dan sekarang, datang Kim Hansol padanya dengan senyum merekah. Teman sekelasnya dahulu di kelas management bisnis. Dia mengaku sudah menyukai Byungjoo sejak lama. Kalau tidak salah, waktu mereka study banding ke Jepang. Karena mereka berdua study banding bersama ke-3 teman lainnya.

Byungjoo yang sudah mengerti maksud Hojoon pun mencoba menerima Hansol dengan baik. Mencoba melupakan masa mudanya yang menyakitkan. Mencoba menata hatinya yang sudah rusak 8 tahun lalu.

**Our youth hurts so much**

"Byungjoo, ada yang datang."

Byungjoo menoleh kearah Hansol. Dia mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya di pinggir kolam. Bersama Hansol menuju pintu depan rumah istananya.

"Hai, Joo-ya."

Senyum manis Hojoon terpampang disana. Dengan lengan yang melingkar di lengan seseorang di sampingnya. Lengan milik Jin Hyosang, seorang musisi terkenal di Korea. Byungjoo tersenyum.

"Masuklah."

Byungjoo senang melihat senyum indah Hojoon. Mungkin, senyum itu senyum terakhir Hojoon yang dapat dilihatnya langsung. Karena Hojoon akan segera menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Ke-4 laki - laki itu berbincang dengan ceria di backyard rumah Byungjoo. Byungjoo selalu tersenyum menanggapi cerita mereka karena Byungjoo tidak tahu ingin bicara apa. Justru fikirannya melayang ke malam kemarin dimana dia menerima sebuah email.

From : ******

Subject : Hai, Joo-ya

Joo-ya, ini aku Hojoon. Kuharap email ini masih kau pegang sehingga pesanku sampai padamu.

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kenangan kita dulu, Byungjoo. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Ku dengar kau sudah sukses sekarang. Hehe, aku senang mendengarnya.

Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Jadi, ayo kita video call, Joo. Via skype, ini username ku ********. Cepat hubungi aku. Kalau bisa sekarang juga.

Saat itu juga Byungjoo mengaktifkan akun skypenya dan menghubungi Hojoon. Hojoon meresponnya cepat dan terlihatlah senyum manis nan cantik milik Hojoon yang akan selalu diingat oleh Byungjoo.

_"Hai, Joo-ya."_

"Hai, Joonnie."

_"Lama tak bertemu."_

"Iya."

_"Kau sudah melihat beritanya ?"_

"Sudah. Baru saja di televisi. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

_"Aku bahagia dengannya. Terima kasih, Byungjoo. Maafkan aku di masa lampau."_

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah tak memikirkan itu lagi."

_"Kudengar, kau sekarang dekat dengan Hansol."_

"Tahu darimana ?"

_"Dari temanku yang suka bergosip. Oh ayolah, kau terkenal sekali, Byungjoo."_

"Aku tak tahu jika aku seterkenal itu. Aku memang sedang dekat dengannya."

_"Kudoakan semoga kau bisa bersama dengan Hansol. Dia orang yang baik."_

'Kau yang terbaik, Joonnie.' Batin Byungjoo.

"Ya."

_"Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan 5 tahu lalu di restoran ?"_

"Sangat mengerti. Terima kasih."

_"Sama - sama. Kuharap kau bisa berbahagia. Aku takut jika kau masih saja mencintaiku. Karena jujur saja, aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Maaf."_

"Tidak apa."

_"Eum, aku akan menikah dengan Hyosang di Jerman. Kau datang kan ?"_

"Aku tak tahu."

_"Padahal aku sangat berharap kau akan datang. Karena setelahnya, aku akan menetap disana."_

"Oh. Ya, akan kuusahakan. Kau mau mampir ke rumahku ? Ajaklah Hyosang."

_"Kau mengundangku ke rumahmu ?"_

"Ya."

_"Boleh saja."_

"Kutunggu besok."

_"Iya. Baiklah, kita lanjut besok lagi, Joo-ya. Bye. Nice dream."_

"Ya. Bye."

Yah, akhirnya Hojoon akan menetap di Jerman. Maka dari itu Byungjoo mengundangnya ke rumahnya. Walau masih ada rasa cintanya untuk Hojoon, tapi Byungjoo tak ingin memaksa hatinya. Melihat Hojoon bahagia dengan Hyosang mungkin adalah jalan terbaik. Dan membiarkan dirinya move on dan dimiliki oleh Hansol mungkin juga jalan terbaik.

Dan Byungjoo ingin memberikan pernyataan pada semua orang.

"Jangan memuji dan berkata iri dengan orang lain sebelum hasilnya terlihat. Karena belum tentu orang itu akan bahagia atau sukses ke depannya."

Seperti masa mudaku yang hancur dengan Hojoon.

**END**


End file.
